A Change in the Tides
by Neinna
Summary: HP is heamaster while Lunnette Weasly, parentless, and depressed, is at Hogwarts,better inside
1. Default Chapter

"Listen to my heart as well as your own. Remember, you are as much a part of me as I am a part of you. I love you, my precious darling."  
  
Those were the last words my mother ever spoke to me. Even though I was only ten at the time, I can still hear those words. They sound as clear as the day she spoke them. Her last sentence still rings in my ears. I miss her and I'm not afraid to admit that.  
  
My mother was the only person I had to look up to for the first years of my life. After she died I was sent to live with my uncle. I may only be related to him paternally but we both look an awful lot alike.  
  
I have the same fiery brown hair. Our skin is the same ghost pale colour except mine has a tad bit more pink to it. Our eyes are probably the only major difference to the both of his. Uncle's eyes are a deep dark brown, almost black. My own pair of orbs is the colour of ice and fire. They may look ice blue on the edge, a dark ice blue, but they gradually become a dark deep fire burning red.  
  
When I was younger, I was once picked on for having such coloured eyes. I remember my mother holding me close and whispering that it would be all right. She patted my back as soothed my inner most turmoil.  
  
That's when she finally spoke to me about my eyes. She told me how they would come to be a symbol of my strength. She spoke of my father for the first time in years since his death. She told me how I was forged in an elemental roundelay.  
  
The element of fire came into my being from my mother with traces of wind linking me to my ancestors of long before. The element of ice came from my long deceased father. He also brought another element into me, the element of kardia, better known as earth.  
  
My uncle, my father's brother and best friend, is connected with the wind. He can never be in one place to long. A traveller, a reamer, a rogue, a nomad; that is he.  
  
I too yearn to wander. To roam about on this planet and learn everything thrust my way. But there was the schooling.  
  
Shortly after I had moved into my uncles' home, I received a letter. This was not an ordinary letter. This letter was an invitation to learn more about me, about the magic inside and how to use it. It was a letter from Hogwarts. The school of witchcraft and wizardry...and I was asked to come. But that was over five years ago. I am now ready for my sixth term at Hogwarts. I'm eager to get back into that enchanted castle and learn...  
  
A/D: well? What about it? I've never written a story to a book before... I sure hope to Goo I don't fail this and that I can make something of myself with it. gratzi 


	2. Going BackChapter2

"Lunetta," I hear my uncle calling my name from downstairs. "You're gonna miss your train sweetheart. And it's not like there's a second one!" he yelled.  
  
I looked around my room for the last time this year. I wouldn't see it till next summer. "Coming!" I replied as I placed Yoko in her cage. Her talons squeezed my hand affectionately before obeying and hopping into her cubicle.  
  
I then seized the cage by the handle and sprinted down the stairs towards the door. Uncle waited patiently in the car as I entered it. "Everything ready?"  
  
"Yes, sir." I answered with my usual reply.  
  
He nodded and his gaze went back onto the road in front of us. "Luna, why is it you've never brought a single friend home for summer holiday?"  
  
His question shook me. He had never asked me this before. It's not like I didn't have a friend. I did. But I couldn't explain this to my uncle. I couldn't tell him that his niece is a loner. That she is an outcast from the rest her class. No, this I could not tell him. So I simply shrugged in return. "I don't know."  
  
Uncle sighed a heavy sigh. "This Christmas break, you need to stay at Hogwarts. I will be traveling so you'd be at the house all alone. I'd rather have knowledge that you are safe under Headmaster Potter's eyes."  
  
"But Uncle, Yoko and I can look out for ourselves fine at the home." I told him, almost begging him not to make me stay for Christmas.  
  
"No, my mind has been made up. Luna, you will stay at Hogwarts unless invited to share Christmas with one of your friends."  
  
"I highly doubt that, Uncle. I think I'll just stay at Hogwarts like you said." I admitted.  
  
We were finally there, Platform 9 and ¾ 's. Slowly I stepped onto the train after I said goodbye to my uncle. I then made my way back to the very back. Where I usually rode to school at.  
  
Everyone knew I sat back there and the older kids all whispered to the little 'nes not to go back and bother me. I once heard Killa Laken tell a group of first years that I'd turn 'em into one long foodchain. I've never heard anything more absurd in my life.  
  
I quietly went into the farthest room and opened the door. I then made my way over to the window seat and sat Yoko down next to me. "What shall we get this ride Yoko?" I asked her, not expecting a response.  
  
Yoko looked at me and chirped. "I think she's telling you that she would like Bot's beans and some of the F and G's canary creams." An unknown voiced replied.  
  
As I looked up my eyes met those of a boy around my age. My gaze lingered on him for a moment then I returned to staring out the window.  
  
The boy must have gotten me mixed up with Nancy Frely, the most popular sixth year at Hogwarts, because he sat down. "Look I'm sorry if I said something wrong. I just thought that since you looked so alone, that...well, maybe you'd like company."  
  
I turned my head to him. He spoke with a strange accent. I wanted to tell him to go away and leave me a lone but instead I heard myself say, "Who are you?"  
  
"Name's Dmitri Lowe and this is Dib." He said showing a beautiful white owl. "Now, may I have your name in return?" he asked.  
  
"Lunette Weasley, and this here is Yoko." I replied.  
  
Dmitri gasped and his eyes lit up. "You're a Weasley?! Wow, the boys back home wont believe I've met a real life Weasley."  
  
"Stop it!" I commanded. "I'm not something, like a prize or what not. I'm just Lunette, so if you'd please stop acting like I was someone royal."  
  
"I'm terribly sorry. It's just that, are you related to Ron Weasley?" he asked.  
  
Seeing how I wasn't going to get any peace until I answered his questions I answered him. "Yes, he is my uncle. Well one of them anyways. I'm living with my Uncle Charlie at the moment if that was your next question. So if you'd please just-"  
  
He didn't know when to stop, or so I thought. "I'm sorry. I'll shut up now. But would you mind if I rode in here with ya to Hogwarts."  
  
"Will you be talking the whole way there?"  
  
He gave me a smile. "Nah, only half the way."  
  
I pounded my head against the glass, which began to hurt like hell. Dmitri laughed at me as I rubbed my head.  
  
I crossed my arms and glared at him. I couldn't hold it for very long though. It was hard to glare at him. So my grim expression lightened up a bit.  
  
As soon as I realized this I looked back out as the train passed over the land. After an hour of silence I looked back over at the boy. I caught him looking at me and he turned his gaze away. "What year are you?" I inquired.  
  
"Uhm, seventh year, but it's my first year here." He told me. "I transferred over when Dad's job made him move here. I'm originally from America."  
  
So that's why he has an accent, I told myself. "I see." I then looked over at Yoko who had opened her cage and was now perched upon my shoulder, eyes closed.  
  
"What year are you?" I heard him ask.  
  
"Sixth." I replied.  
  
He nodded and turned his attention back to his own owl. For a moment my mind led me to believe that I had actually found another friend. I quickly dismissed the thought so I wouldn't get hurt. He'd forget about me as soon as he got settled into his dorm and made new friends. You'll see, every one forgets me; everyone. 


	3. Train Ride

A/N: I need some flames or reviews or something to let me know you're reading this little misfit story.  
  
Christmas... I groggily turned in my bed, trying to make my self even more buried under the mound of covers. I seriously dreaded having to face the other Ravenclaws that had stayed back. I'd hate seeing their faces of sympathy when I only had one present to open.  
  
It was now or never. I slipped my bare legs out of the covers and slipped on a long dark flannel nightshirt that hung down past my ankles. I hugged myself in its warmth and slipped on my kiddie, superman slippers.  
  
As I wandered down the stairs I saw the tip of the tree. Madam Briar had outdone herself this year in her decorating. That and the seventh years added some changes of their own, as was accustomed to our house.  
  
When I had reached the base of the tree I silently admired all of the ornaments. My favourite was the one of the constellation of Orion. I thought it the most beautiful.  
  
Orion...my cousin. Uncle Ron's son. He was a year older and in the Gryfindor house with the rest of my cousins. I think I might be a disappointment to the family. I am the only known Weasley or Marche that hasn't been in Gryfindor. I usually had lunch with my Weasley cousins in the afternoons, just out of habit. I mean, there are no more Marches alive and all I have left is my fathers' side of the family.  
  
I looked down at the baskets of presents. My eyes went wide with shock as I realized one basket; one basket was for me! I carefully picked it up, not wanting it to fall apart. I hurriedly took it up to my room and laid it on my bed.  
  
I picked up the first gift from my Uncle Percy and his family. I tore the package open; quills, a new feather pen and time charm. I smiled with warmth. The next was from Aunt Ginny and her two kids; fairy dust and unicorns breath, an orb and a necklace. The next was a black knit sweatshirt complete with hood and a tiny silver dragon on the back. The packages also included some money and a summoning spell. This was all from Grandpa and Grandmum. Uncle Ron and family had bought me some cds and posters. Uncle Fred sent me; well I'm not to sure what it is. It is odd. That's the truth.  
  
Uncle George and his girlfriend sent me some of his wonderful new invention called Blow Choc Chunk. I already know what this does so I set it aside, along with his Blue Bomb Pen.  
  
I looked over at the three remaining presents. I picked up the heavy one, Uncle Charlie's package. As I tore open the wrapping, it revealed a lovely, way too lovely dress. He always bought me one for the parties at Christmas. Setting on top of the dress was a flame necklace. Dragon flame warped around the metal. I had two presents left. But who were they from?  
  
The smallest one was another from Uncle Charlie, flame earrings as well. He always spoils me. I don't know why.  
  
Hesitantly I picked up the package, and then put it back, waiting till later to open it. Now was time for breakfast, and I am very hungry. I ran down the stairs, knocking into a very troublesome looking Dmitri.  
  
"What are you doing up here?" I demanded. He looked at me with those eyes and turned his head. "Well?" I demanded again. "Aren't you going to answer me?"  
  
Dmitri turned and stared down at me. "No." he said with a smirk. There is something in his eyes, but what it is, I just can't name.  
  
Then before I knew it he grabbed my hand. MY HAND! I hurriedly yanked it back and Dmitri walked off. It wasn't until after he had turned the corner that I felt something in my hand. I looked down at the piece of parchment with his handwriting scribbled down on it.  
  
Dear Lunnette, I'm sorry I haven't seen you around much. MERRY CHRISTMAS  
  
Love, Dmitri  
  
I'm sorry? Merry Christmas? LOVE?! Was he joking? I mean, it has to be a joke. No one has ever cared enough about me to do this kind of thing. Well at least any one my equal. My family wrote me, at times, except my cousins. My cousins kind of dismissed the fact I was even around when they see me in the halls.  
  
I held his note tight in my hand. My very first personal letter. Well, personal to me at least. I'm still a little shocked that some one actually cared enough to write to me, even if it is less than five sentences. Someone cared. Dmitri cared; why?  
  
I started down the halls and stairs, hoping to catch up with Dmitri, when he was alone. So I could ask what kind of cruel joke this was. A letter, signed with love at that.  
  
I saw him. I grabbed his shirt and turned him around and made him hit the wall. "What's this all about?" I yelled, waving the note he forced into my hand in the air.  
  
Dmitri got defensive. "Geez, Sorry I tried to be nice to you! I thought you might like a letter."  
  
"I DON'T NEED PITY! I don't need friends." I half yelled half whispered to him.  
  
"Yeah, could've fooled me. All I ever see of you is you're cloak fluttering in the shadows. You never talk to any of the Students, just the profs. So fine," he said grabbing the note from my outstretched hand, "Don't want it? I'll take it back. Forget I even talked to you!" and he stormed away.  
  
I glared after him. Then it hit me. Dmitri wasn't lying, he was telling me the truth...and I...I back lashed out at him. It 's his own fault. He shouldn't have been kind to me. I shouldn't feel guilty for what I did, but I did. And now I feel horrible. For once I feel horrible about hurting someone, and all that he cared about was trying to make me happy. Some one tried to make me happy...on Chirstmas. 


	4. End Of Term

A/N: Nwahaha, Christmas isn't over!!!!  
  
I stood in my room. Counting down the minutes till dinner would be served. I shook my head. I was wearing what my uncle had sent me; the dragon flame jewelry and the dress. The dress was obviously more than what appeared.  
  
I wasn't very tall. My full height only reached five feet and five inches. My fiery brown hair laid down flat, unlike some of the other girls. The dress I wore was a deep, dark...passionate red colour. On the bottom and inching it's way up were ice blue flames. The colours matched my eyes perfectly.  
  
Now or never. I had to dress the part to get into dinner tonight. I also was thinking about apologizing to Dmitri. Only thinking. I feel miserable doing that to him. I feel miserable? Am I losing the person I thought I was? Or am I gaining the person I never knew existed? Through this icy cold exterior, is there a warm interior?  
  
I sure hope not. I'd actually have to put up with peoples' phoney jokes and sentimental values in life. It made me sick just to hear about it. Like the price of the latest 'Love potion'.  
  
I entered the hall which was the most beautiful I had ever seen it. The roof became transparent to allow the remaining faculty, staff and students to gaze upon it. I spotted Dmitri just as he spotted me. He looked away an angry glint in his eyes.  
  
I chose to ignore it and walked away. I walked over and grabbed a glass of mulled cider. The goose bumps on my arms instantly disappeared. I sat down and absentmindedly felt the time slowly pass. About half an hour later Dmitri came up to me.  
  
"I want to talk to you. Do you mind if I sat down?" he asked, seating him anyways, not waiting for my answer.  
  
"Yeah sure, looks like you've already seated yourself," I replied tersely.  
  
He glowered at me then continued on with whatever he was going to say. "Lunette I don't care if you don't want any friends. I don't care if you think that everyone is set out to hate you. I don't care because it isn't true. I-"he was cut off.  
  
"I'm sorry Dmitri. I didn't mean to, erm... snap at you earlier. Its...well... it's just that you, well you, you actually noticed me. I'm not used to being noticed unless for some other reasons."  
  
I could tell by the look on his face that he was taken aback. I knew I shouldn't have said anything. I hung my head until I felt fingers under my chin tilting my face upwards. "You apologized." He said with a smile on his lips.  
  
"Well, yeah. I felt... bad-I swear if you tell a soul I apologized I'll have your head- but I felt bad about telling you off. I just didn't, no, I don't understand you." 


	5. End of Term part 2

A/N: First thing's first. If you have ANY suggestions please tell me. I wanna make this interesting. So please, your help is necessary. I want to thank THE SPACECOW WARLORD for all of her help...oh and if you happen to see a green cow with for spiked tails and a helmet on its head.... please tell me. We lost one of our cows...  
  
Chapter 5: Am I losing?  
  
Another, brilliant day at Hogwarts has just begun. Stupid, bloody alarm clocks. Why did Uncle Charlie give me one that had a witched time on it? No clue. I wearily got dressed. It's been weeks since the holidays. A couple days till Easter... Joy just freaking joy.  
  
I scampered down the stairs in a rush. I really need to talk to Professor Grim this morning. I've been thinking about what animal I'd like to change into and I finally had figured it out. Two hours have passed since I had spoken with Grim. She thinks it's highly impossible for me to change into a fantasy being. I now sit in the back part of the library reading my favourite book me mum used to read me. Grimm's fairy tales.  
  
I don't care if anyone sees me doing this. How should I expect them to understand? Dim-witted, sightless people, that's what they are.  
  
I must have lost track of time because I feel a hand on my shoulder, and a soft voice telling me to wake up. WAKE UP? I didn't even know I was asleep.  
  
I slowly open my eyes to see the one person I thought I didn't have to talk to anymore. Well at least it's him waking me up and not one of his frie- well, that wish was short lived. Two of his friends stood behind him looking down at me. I pushed his hand off of me. I must look a site.  
  
Since when do I care about appearance? This boy is making my life so switched. I don't even know who I am anymore.  
  
"Hey, you alright? I saw something move on the floor back here. I thought you might have fell off one of these old ladders." He said.  
  
I glowered at him. "You could have just as easily yelled at me. My hearing isn't impaired, Dmitri. I would have woken up."  
  
He stood up and shook his head down at me. "Forget it, Weasley."  
  
A voice in the back popped up, "What about a Weasley?" It was my cousin Orion. Why did he have to show up? Now he's going to tell Dmitri why I shouldn't be called a Weasley. Orion has never stood up for me. I doubt he even knows I go here.  
  
I tried to stand up but my back did a loud cracking noise and I went completely rigid. So I stayed where I was. I'm afraid I wont be able to move and I don't want these boys and my cousin to know this.  
  
Orion walked over to where I was. "What did you call my name for, Dmit?" he asked, completely oblivious to the fact that I was there.  
  
"I wasn't talking to you, Orion. I was talking to her."  
  
My face reddened. "Her? I do have a name you know."  
  
"Oh." Orion then really glanced at me. "Lunette??"  
  
"Yes it's me. What? Forget about me again?" I asked, the anger in my voice clearly evident.  
  
He scratched the back of his head. "No, not really. I didn't remember you went here. Haven't seen you in a long while. Can't blame for not remembering you, can yah?"  
  
I cast a spell on my self so I could walk to Madam Kippers' office. I stood up and got in his face. "You didn't forget," I yelled at him. "You just wished that I didn't exist. So you wouldn't have to feel ashamed that I'm YOUR cousin." I glared at him then walked out of the library in a hurry.  
  
I left a stunned crowd and hurried my way up to the medical wing. I wont be able to hold this spell for long. (A/N: now im gonna write about what happened in the library right after she left)  
  
A shocked Orion watched his cousin leave. Dmitri glared at Orion. "You're ashamed to have a her for a cousin? Are you crazy?"  
  
Orion turned to his friend. "Why should it matter? She's the only Weasley to not be in Gryffindor."  
  
"If that's the only reason you're an idiot Orion. Your cousin is the first girl, first anybody, I have ever meant that isn't shallow. She doesn't care about what people say about her. But I think you got to her. And if you've ruined her, you've ruined yourself." And after that Dmitri walked out of the library to try and find Lunette.  
  
A/N: YEAYAYAYAYAYAYA... No. wo. That's a word. WELL IM DONE FOR THE DAY.! 


End file.
